


No alpha can deny an omega's wish

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, First Time, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Verse, Top Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: A drabble collection about the complications of alpha!Kurapika being the bodyguard of omega!Neon.
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably you are thinking having a male x female omegaverse is useless. Probably it is, but I like omegaverse and Kuraneo, so why not write both? It was just a matter of time. Notice this is the first time I don't write gay porn lol.

The first time Kurapika and Neon met, he could perceive her alluring scent, it was nicer than any other omegan scent he has ever smelled, but he quickly discarded that thought. After they started to see each other every day, the girl gained enough confidence to hug or simply approach Kurapika. 

"You smell so nice!" Neon said as she tries to reach his neck. She liked his scent so much, she felt safe and comfortable around him. 

"Miss Neon, it's inappropriate for an omega to be this close to an alpha" Kurapika awkwardly pushed her away, didn't Light think about the danger of giving his daughter an unmated alpha bodyguard? In fact, he was the only alpha of the team. 

Every three months, Neon has her heat, the beta bodyguards are the ones in charge of their mistress' safety during the two days the heat lasts. Once it was over, Kurapika overheard a conversation between Melody and Basho. 

"I swear I could hear her saying Kurapika's name" Basho commented

"...you are right, she did say his name in her dreams," Melody said, a little uncomfortable with the topic

The idea of an omega thinking about him during a heat stirred his most primitive instincts. He had never felt proud of being an alpha, but now... now he felt a strange yet pleasant sentiment. It was great to be desired. 

When Neon's heat arrived again, Kurapika couldn't restrain from taking her after being enveloped in her scent and knowing she desires this. Just one mere touch was enough to make her whimper, she was feverish and drunk of her own heat, this was probably the most arousing thing Kurapika have ever seen. He indulged in her softness until he knotted her; he was feeling so good that he let himself fell above Neon, forgetting for a while he was crushing her fragile body with all his weight. Once he recovered from the afterglow, he rose and changed their position, so they could be more comfortable while waiting for the knot to go down. Although helping an omega for the first time was enjoyable, what he treasured the most was hearing Neon purr contently and cuddling in his chest, she looked completely lost in his arms. He felt so proud knowing he was the one who brought Neon to her current state.

After that, Neon was always begging Kurapika to mate with her again. He knew it was wrong to succumb to the bratty omega's whims, but his stupid alpha brain had a different opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since every author has a different take on omegaverse, I wanted to expand my own omegaverse, so I wrote more drabbles.

"Kurapika, please take this" Melody said as she gave him a book. The boy blushed slightly as he read the title 'Omegas for dummies' on the cover. 

"Where did you get this from?" Kurapika asked, then shook his head "No, why are you giving me this?" 

"Knowing your life story, probably you didn't receive sex education, and I don't mean to pry, but... since you and boss..." 

"Wait, what? How do you know?" Kurapika interrupted his friend, panic was taking control over him 

"You can't hide it from my ears. Don't worry, I don't think somebody else has noticed" Melody said, trying to calm down the blond boy "I initially bought this book for myself when I found out the boss was an omega, I had never met one before. It may be useful for you now" 

Kurapika watched the book between his hands, Melody was truly a very considerate person, not to mention she was right: his knowledge about omegas and mating, in general, was almost null. 

He waited until his shift was over to read the book calmly. Kurapika realized how irresponsible he has been, the purpose of heats was breeding children, but he completely forgot about it at the moment. Fortunately, it was unusual for young omegas to get pregnant although the chances weren't zero. A shiver ran through his back at the thought of Neon being pregnant, Light could easily blame the only alpha around... Argh, he has to do something, after all, Neon was his omeg-, no, she was his boss and his safety was his priority even in these matters. 

"Come in," Neon said when she heard a soft knock on her door "Ah, Kurapika!" she cheerfully said

"Miss Neon... we need talk," he said, thanking internally the girl was alone "We have just mated twice, but... if we continue then you should take contraceptive" 

Kurapika gave her a box with small packages of contraceptive tea. He was stunned when he bought them, just one box with three packages cost three times more than the rut suppressants. 

"Uh... you have to drink one after we have mated" he explained when he saw Neon's clueless expression, probably her father didn't bother to explain such things as well, Light doesn't even bother to buy her heat suppressants. 

The purpose of providing contraceptives was to prevent unwanted pregnancy, however, Neon took it as an open invitation to continue mating even out of her heats, and Kurapika couldn't deny anything to his totally-not omega. 

It was almost time for Kurapika's rut to come, but he couldn't take suppressants since he has spent the money destined for them on Neon's contraceptives. He asked Light for two days off, which was less embarrassing than asking for money. It wasn't the first time Kurapika had to endure a rut without suppressants, but it was the first time he thought of someone. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Neon and her pretty face, and her warm body, and her alluring strawberries with madonna lilies scent, and all the times he mated with her... what has she done to him?!

After his rut was over, Kurapika looked utterly devastated. It was the worst rut he has ever experienced, he wanted so bad to mate with his boss yet he didn't.

"Wow, Kurapika, you look terrible" Neon giggled when he saw his bodyguard with bigger eyebags than usual "What happened to you?" 

"You! You happened to me" although he whispered, he was clearly pissed off "I've been spending all my money on your contraceptives, and I had to spend my rut without suppressants, do you know how hard it is?" 

Neon blinked, then she laughed 

"I have my own money, you know? We can ask Eliza to buy them" she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

Kurapika wanted to pull off his own hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The amount of dress shirts in Kurapika's drawer has decreased remarkably. At first, he didn't notice, but after a few days, it was pretty evident that someone was stealing his clothes. He didn't even need to make a plan, one random day he caught his boss red-handed. 

"Miss Neon, what are you doing?" Kurapika asked when he found the girl grabbing a shirt from the drawer

"Kurapika! I'm doing... nothing!" Neon said hiding the shirt behind her back

Kurapika was pissed off, he took the shirt by force. 

"So you are the one stealing my clothes. I hope you have a good explanation to give to your father" 

"No! Kurapika, don't tell Papa" Neon pouted "I just missed your scent so bad" 

The blond boy blushed at the statement. He hasn't mated with her in a while, he was always busy as he became Nostrade's young family boss. Knowing his omega yearned to be with him touched the strings of his heart. He remembered reading that omegas usually build nests with their alpha's clothes when they feel lonely or their heat is coming. Perhaps he should let Neon follow her instincts. 

"Fine, you can keep one of my shirts. Just one" he said, trying to sound serious

Neon threw herself at his arms and kiss his cheek. 

"Thank you~" she chirped 

"And please hide it from everyone, I don't want future misunderstandings" 

"Don't worry! I will protect this shirt with my life. After all, it's my most precious belonging" Neon promised


	4. Chapter 4

Every time they mated, Kurapika couldn't help but eye the spot on his boss' neck where her scent gland was. The girl instinctively bared her neck for him to bite her, which usually led to nothing until one day Neon asked for it verbally. 

"...mark me" she whispered in the heat of the moment

Kurapika knew the consequences of biting an omega on the scent gland, the bonding process was irreversible, Neon wouldn't be able to be with another alpha. However, he wanted to fulfill his omega's whims, so he bit her on the shoulder instead. He instantly regretted his decision when he heard Neon started to scream, he quickly covered her mouth with his hand to muffle the sound that could alert the other bodyguards. He could see tears in her eyes, he tried to lick the wound to stop the bleeding, but an unexpected order from Neon surprised him.

"Get off of me!" she cried 

A week has passed, Neon continued to give him resentful glances and ignore him. Tired of her attitude, Kurapika decided to talk with Neon.

"Boss, what's the problem? You were the one who asked me to bite you" Kurapika said confusedly, he was trying to understand her unpredictable character.

"Yeah, but not there! It hurt a lot" Neon launched him a pillow

"I know you wanted my mark on your neck, but the fangs of an alpha are sharp, no matter the place, the bite would hurt anyway" 

"If you knew I wanted to be marked, then why you didn't do it?!" she replied, ignoring his last statement

Neon was about to throw him a lamp, Kurapika took her by the shoulders to calm her tantrum. 

"I shouldn't mark you, we are still young, what if you find another alpha you like?" Kurapika explained calmly

"I have always considered you my alpha, are you saying I'm not your omega?" Neon asked, tears threatening to emerge 

"No! That's not what I meant" Kurapika quickly said. He never thought of getting himself an omega and having a family. Now that he has Neon, repopulating his clan didn't seem like a bad idea, it's just that this wasn't the right time. This was a mess, the best way to fix his mistakes was to be honest with her. "Listen, I have an important mission to accomplish first, I don't even know how much time I will stay here. I promise once I have finished, I will come back for you" he took her hands tenderly 

"But I want to be with you now" Neon protested, she held his arm tightly as if that action could prevent Kurapika's inevitable departure

"Right now it's not possible," Kurapika said softly "But I promise we will be together..."

Neon looked at him, she was unsure at first, but Kurapika's sincere gaze convinced her. Kurapika hugged her, Neon was the most wonderful and unexpected gift life has ever given him.


End file.
